Vamnapped
by Bloodied Love
Summary: While still insearch for Stefan and Klaus. Damon and Elena take a vaca to Bon Temps. Where Eric Northman is waiting for Elena. But why? And later they both get a surprise!


**Hey, Vamps!**

**Here is a crossover of True Blood and Vampire Diaries.**

**Begin Reading**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p>It started like a normal day. Stefan was gone. Damon and I tried to find him. We had already travelled the entire of Virginia! They have left the state." What are we gonna do now?" Damon asked, tired.<p>

"We have to leave the state and look all over America if we have to. We will find Stefan!" I said.  
>Damon sighed. He obviously didn't want to find Stefan.<p>

I stayed over at Damon's. There was no point in me staying at my house. Seeing as during all the madness: Jenna is dead. Alaric is gone. And Jeremy has moved in with Bonnie in that old witchy house.

So there wasn't anyone at home for me. Not even a bug was waiting!

I sat on the couch and was in deep thoughts." So, where should we go first?" I asked.

I sounded like a girl who is with her boyfriend about to go on a cruise and can't decide where to go first.  
>"Bon Temps!" Damon suddenly exclaimed.<p>

Which made me jump 'cause he was right behind me." Bon Temps? Where is that?" I asked.

"It's in Louisiana."

Oh, God! That's at least a five hour drive from here!" Damon, why do you really wanna go to Bon Temps?" I asked.

"I wanna find Stefan as much as you do, Elena." Damon liared.

I can tell when Damon was lying. He lies all the time, so I'm used to it! He doesn't care about Stefan. When he wants somewhere; there's usually a cute girl or a bar he likes. I gave him my I-know-you're-lying face." Okay, fine!There's this really cool bar called Fangtasia. Where everyone knows vampires exist. And maybe I can get a proper . . . meal." Damon said the last part with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew it had to be a bar! Wait, hold up a sec! People know vamps exist? Well, how come people here don't know vamps exist? Is he sure that this is in the country, and not in a different continent!" Damon, are you sure Bon Temps is in this country?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally. I had a friend that worked as a bartender at Fangtasia." Damon said.  
>"Had? What happened?"<p>

"Oh, he was staked."

"You seem very calm about that."

"Yeah. We weren't close."

I 'hmph'ed. Damon chuckled. Guess he was back to normal." Okay, we'll leave tomorrow." I said.

Damon groaned. He obviously wanted to go right now." But, Elena . . .!" He moaned.

God, he was acting like a child." No, Damon! I'm tired now. We'll go in the morning!" I snapped.

Man, I was seriously tired! It was near midnight. Didn't give me much chance to get much sleep. Duh! I trudged up the stairs to Stefan's room. There's no way in HELL that I'm sleeping in Damon's room. God knows what he'll do to me!

I was too tired to shower. Unhealthy I know. But you wouldn't shower if you had been up at 6 am until near midnight looking for you're boyfriend. So, yeah. Don't lecture me. Sorry, snappy, tired.

I put on some long pants and a tank. I crawled into the bed. And drifted into a peaceful/peaceless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>A couple hours later<em>

* * *

><p>I heard a whooshing sound, and wondered where I was. I opened my eyes and saw land rushing past me. Damn! I was in a car. But how? Who?<p>

Then it hit me. Damon, damn you!

I looked to my side and - of course - there was Damon, driving without a care. He smiled and looked a me." Good morning, Elena." He said, in a dreaming voice.

"Seriously, Damon?" I demanded.  
>"What?" He asked.<p>

I rolled my eyes." You just couldn't wait to go to Fangtasia." I murmered.

"Nope!" Damon said, in a cheery voice.

"Wait? What time is it?" I asked.

It looked like it was the afternoon. Maybe it was." It's 5 pm, Elena. You were out like a rock!" Damon said.

Crap! I slept the whole day. Damn it, I wasted a whole day of my life. Eh, at least I was sleeping." Well, at least tell when we're gonna get there." I said, sitting up straight and rubbing my eyes.

"We are here." Damon said.

I stopped rubbing my eyes, and saw that we were in a city. Bon Temps. Great, now I can get out of the car with Damon. Trust me; it ain't spending a whole day in Damon's car with, well, Damon. Especially when you're asleep. He could do anything to you then.

We pulled up at this hotel, right and there were a lot of girls waiting around the doors. Who were they waiting for? What, was Robert Pattenson here? I hope not. I actually wanna get some sleep. But then I got a look at the sign. 'Vamp Hotel', yeah we're in Bon Temps. We both put on our sunglasses and got out the car.

The girls started to gape at us. What haven't they seen a vampire and girl before. Not many girls or boys can say that. Ha!

I grabbed my bags and Damon did the same and we walked into the hotel." Hi! We would like to check in." Damon said.

"Cool. One or two beds?" The guy at the counter said.  
>"One." Damon said with a smile.<p>

"Two." I snapped.

No way am I sleeping in the same bed as Damon. He is so back to his cocky self when I first met him." Two, it is. Here is your room key, suite 123 have a nice stay." The guy said.

Damon sulked as we got to our room.

It was beautiful, extravgant. There was a chandelier snd the room was huge. I won't go into details. I put my bags on the bed and said," I'm gonna take a shower. And no, Damon, you can't join me."

That last part I ment. I was still so mad at Damon.

But the hot water felt good against my skin. I like, litterally, got out an hour later.

"Okay, Elena. It's time to go to Fangtasia." Damon yelled.

I sighed and he took that as my answer. I stomped into my room and dried off. When I was dry I chose a strapless blue mini dress with some aqua heels. And I put in my kinda long diamond earrings.

"Okay, lets go." I said, as soon as I was finished.

I just want this night to be over.

Damon and I walked outside toward the car. Those girls were still there. Don't they have any lives?

The drive to Fangtasia didn't take long.

When we did get there. There was a patron at the door. She must be a vamp too.

She reluctantly let us in, but when she saw me, she immediately let us in.

The room was dimly lit. And was full of vampires.

God, this will be a long night.

One vampire caught my eye, though. He had shoulder length blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Hmm, he was hot.

He stared at me and then smiled evilly, before sauntering toward me.

* * *

><p><strong>There that's the crossoverr. Hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**~BlackHeart-NatureLover~**


End file.
